Unfinished Business
by Nix1978
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT*** Written after 'The Thirteenth Step' for the 'Prentiss Mystery Challenge'. Will be continued if people think it's any good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**Chapter 1**

Emily was driving home after her meeting with Sean Mcallister where he had delivered the news about Ian Doyle's escape. As much as she liked Sean, she had hoped she would never have to see him or any of her old team again…they had made a promise never to contact one another unless they really had to several years ago. She was scared….there was no denying that. If there was one person from her past that scared her, it was Doyle. The man was capable of anything.

She was on her way back to her place, but thought better of it. She pulled her mobile phone out of her bag and dialled the one person who would make her feel safe;

"Hello?" the sleepy deep voice said on the other end.

"Hey. Sorry did I wake you?"

"I was just dozing. What's up? I thought you were going out tonight?"

"I did. We've finished….is it ok if I stay at yours tonight?"

"Of course, come on over."

She didn't feel safe going home but she also didn't want to have to explain the whole story just yet. She'd told Morgan she was going to meet an old friend from the academy… it was only half a lie, but she still hated lying to him at all.

She knocked at his door and few seconds later Morgan answered wearing just his sweat pants.

"Hey, why didn't you use your key?"

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting I've got it." Truth was she felt weird using it. They had been together for a few months but it still felt like an invasion of his privacy.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just really tired. Can we go straight to bed?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind." He said with a grin.

Over the next few days Morgan became concerned. Emily was distracted. She was getting messages and phone calls all the time. She was constantly checking her phone. She'd disappear and give some lame reason and had cancelled a few dates. He had asked her several times if something was wrong and she just shrugged him away saying everything was fine. He knew better.

It was Friday and they were off for the weekend. Morgan was sat at his house waiting for Emily so they could go to the movies. She was an hour late, so they had missed the film. He had rung her four times and she did not pick up. He could feel his anger getting the better of him. Why was she doing this?

Emily sat with her old team mate, Tsia Mosely, at a quiet bar down town. Tsia had called her in a panic asking to meet urgently.

"So I guess you've heard about Doyle?" Tsia asked.

"Yes, I saw Sean the other day. This isn't good is it?"

"No. Adrien's heard from him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He's coming after us Emily. He said one by one he'd find us. You know he means it."

"I know. What the hell do we do? I mean, who's looking for him?"

"Everyone we can possibly ask. I hate to say this Em, but you know Doyle hates you the most. Adrien's on his way here, but he wanted me to warn you as soon as possible."

Emily didn't say anything. She was trying to process everything.

"Emily?"

"Sorry Tsia, I just don't know what to do next."

"Well I suggest you tell your new team. I hear they're pretty good so they'll look after you I'm sure. They need to be aware for their safety too."

"I know."

"So is there a Mr Prentiss yet?"

That made Emily laugh a little.

"No, not married, but there is someone… oh shit I was supposed to meet him tonight!" She got her phone out of her bag and saw the missed calls from Morgan….he was going to be pissed at her.

"You better tell him as well."

"I will. I'll tell him tonight."

"Ok. Well please be careful Em. As soon as Adrien is here we'll get together. He should have more information by then."

"Sure. You take care too." And she gave her old friend a hug goodbye.

Emily drove to Morgan's. She'd sent him a message saying, '_Sorry x On the way x'_. During the journey there she tried to figure out how she was even going to begin telling him about her past.

She got to his place and let herself in as he had asked her to do on many occasions. Morgan was sat on the sofa watching the TV. He didn't move when she walked in. She cautiously approached the sofa, sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"You forgot? Cheers Emily." He said sarcastically.

"We can still go."

"Nope. It's too late." He was really short with her. She could understand he'd be annoyed at missing the movie, but not this pissed!

"Derek, we can go tomorrow."

"No Emily. I'm sure we won't go tomorrow as I'm pretty certain something else will come up. Or you'll be too busy on your god damn phone." He had raised his voice, something he very rarely did with her. In fact she couldn't remember him doing that since they'd been together…..not in anger anyway. He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

She followed him and saw him grab a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

"Derek, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter! Emily I've been asking you that very question for days and you just dismiss me. I love you but you won't let me in. What the hell's going on with you?"

"I've just been….." She trailed off. She was pretty taken aback by how mad he was.

But Morgan was losing his patience…"If there's someone else, just tell me. Let's get this over and done with."

"You think there's someone else?"

"Yes. The texts, phone calls, secret meetings, standing me up…. What would you think?"

"I would trust you."

"Bullshit Emily!"

"Don't judge me by your standards Derek!" As soon as those words left her lips she regretted it. He had every reason to have been worried about her the last few days, and in his position she probably would have jumped to the same conclusion. She had just not been ready to tell him everything.

Morgan went to say something….he looked so angry. But he stopped himself and walked away from her…

"Derek, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Forget it Emily, I'm going out. I need to clear my head." And with that he walked out of the front door leaving her alone in his house.

She had no idea how long he would be, so she decided to go back to her place and let him cool off. She left him a note, '_Derek, I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did. I know you're worried but I promise there is no-one else. I will explain everything to you if you'll let me. Please call when you're ready. I love you. Em xx'_

Emily drove home, cursing herself for neglecting him the way she had for the last few days. She really had to brush up on her relationship skills…..why didn't they have a manual for that! She locked her car up and was walking across the dark lot. Her mind was on Derek and not on the dangers she was facing, so her guard was down…..that was her mistake. She felt one strong hand around her mouth and the other around her body, immobilising her arms. She knew exactly who it was…..he still smelt the same. She knew she would not get out of his grip. He was way too strong for her. He grabbed her gun from her waistband and held it to her head.

"Walk." He ordered.

She did as he said. He bundled her into the back of his van, tied her up and then knocked her out with one hard punch to her head…

Morgan got home a couple of hours later. He felt a little bad as she had tried to apologise and he'd just left her. He let himself in and saw the note on the stand where he left his keys…..she obviously left it there knowing it was he first place he would go to. He let himself smile at the 'I love you'. He knew she didn't say that lightly so he could not help but forgive her in his mind. He got out his phone and called her straight away…no answer. '_You have got to be kidding me?_' He thought to himself. But then he read the note again…there was obviously something wrong so he decided to go over to her place to sort it out face to face.

He pulled up next to her car and started walking towards her place….. a few steps away from her car he saw a phone on the floor and immediately recognised it as Emily's. He picked it up and saw the missed call from him…..He knocked on her front door and when she didn't answer, he became worried. He pulled out his gun and opened the door with the key she had given him. He searched her place but there was no sign of her.

He was just about to call Hotch when he looked at her phone. He didn't like snooping, but this was for a good reason. He looked at the last calls. There were a couple of names he didn't recognise. The last number was 'Tsia'. He pressed the dial button.

A female voice on the other end answered,

'Emily?" she sounded surprised to hear from her.

"No, my names Derek Morgan. I'm Emily's erm….. I work with Emily."

"Is she ok?" the woman sounded really worried.

"Well that's why I'm ringing. I don't know. I can't find her."

"Oh shit. This isn't good. You need to get the police straight away."

"Why? What do you know?"

"I can't explain on the phone. Let me meet you."

"OK, do you know where Quantico is?"

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Morgan got the police to Emily's house and he got them to tape it off as a crime scene. He called the rest of the team and they all rushed in to Quantico. They were all sat in the briefing room when Morgan walked in with Tsia.

"Guys, this is Tsia Moseley. She works for Interpol. She is hopefully going to tell us what happened to Emily," Morgan said glaring at the woman with a hint of anger in his voice. The others didn't really understand what his problem was.

Tsia started, "I used to work with Emily when she was seconded to Interpol. There was a team of us…. Me, Emily, Sean McAllister and Adrien Lambert….he was our boss. We were working on a case in Russia of an Irish ex-pat who was supplying arms to the Russian mafia. His name was Ian Doyle and he had links to the IRA. To cut a very long story short, we had to go to Russia to gather intelligence. It is very rare for Interpol Agents to go undercover, but Adrien thought Emily could handle it."

"She was undercover?" Morgan asked, shocked…. "She never told us anything"

"It's not the kind of thing you can really speak about openly Morgan" Hotch stated to him.

"Yes but she could have told me." They all looked at him confused…of course none of them knew about the two of them, although he thought was probably going to change today.

They all then looked back to Tsia willing her to carry on;

"She did go undercover. She ended up getting pretty close to Doyle."

"How close?" Morgan interrupted.

Hotch was getting mad with his colleague, "Morgan, will you let her speak."

Morgan was going to answer him back but thought better of it and bit his tongue.

"As I was saying, she got pretty close to him. She did a really good job and managed to hook him in. I actually think he may have fallen in love with her, which is where the problem is. We got enough to arrest him, but it took a while getting the paperwork through the Russian authorities. The mafia had officers in the Russian authorities on their books, so they soon got wind of the arrest before it happened and Doyle was warned off. When he found out Emily was an Agent he went crazy. He beat her up real bad. I'm pretty sure he would have killed her and more if we hadn't got to him first."

"So what's that got to do with what's happened today?" Hotch asked.

"Doyle escaped…..with his connections, probably an inside job. We don't know where he is. He has sworn to come after all of us….but Emily will be the one he really wants. We will just be a bonus."

"When did he escape?" Rossi asked.

"Just over a week ago. Sean came to see Emily a few days ago to let her know. I met with her today as Doyle had managed to contact Adrien and told him he was coming after us."

Morgan couldn't help himself, "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She was going to. When I saw her earlier, she said she was going to tell you guys tomorrow and she was on her way to tell her boyfriend tonight."

Morgan suddenly felt sick. She was coming to tell him everything and he started a fight with her. If he hadn't done that, she'd be with him right now.

"Boyfriend?" Garcia exclaimed…."she never said anything about a boyfriend."

"Ok, we will need to speak with him. I'm sure there'll be a clue on her phone….Morgan take a look at it please. Where's your boss now Tsia?" Hotch asked.

"He's on his way. He is flying in from New York first thing tomorrow morning. He knows that Emily's disappeared."

"I guess the one positive thing is that he didn't kill her as soon as he found her. He must want her for something….that means we have some time." Rossi added.

"Garcia, get on to Interpol and get a liaison down here. We need every resource possible to track this guy. Also check with the police to see if they have a lead on the vehicle from the CCTV on her parking lot."

"Yes sir" Garcia said and scurried off to get to work.

"Morgan, any luck with her phone?"

"Hotch, I don't need to look at the phone."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch said getting impatient with him now.

"It's me…. I'm the boyfriend." Morgan said looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What? How long's that been going on for?" Hotch asked angrily.

Rossi interrupted, "Hotch, that's not important right now. You can deal with it after we find her."

Hotch looked at Morgan with huge frown on his face, "Ok Morgan, what can you tell us?"

Morgan hung his head, "nothing really. She's been acting strange the last few days but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She came to my place tonight and we… we got into a fight and I left. When I got back she had gone. Obviously she went home. So I went there to speak to her and that's when I found her phone. That's it. I've got nothing else."

"Ok, I'm going to speak to the Chief of Police and see how they are doing." And with that Hotch walked out of the room.

Rossi could see how dejected Morgan looked. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her Morgan. You couldn't ask for a better team to be on the case….and that includes you."

"It's my fault Rossi. If I hadn't of stormed off she would be with me now."

"Everyone has arguments. You could never have guessed this was going to happen. C'mon, let's get to work."

Rossi turned back to Tsia, "You said you were pretty sure he was going to kill her and more. What did you mean by 'more'?"

Tsia looks down and took a gulp, "Like I said, she got pretty close to him. I know stuff happened between them, but she never slept with him. He mentioned something about it when he was interviewed afterwards. He was so angry with her. I think it's unfinished business for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**Please review and offer any constructive criticism. I'm not from the States so please forgive any factual errors. **

Chapter 2

Emily began to awaken. Her head was fuzzy. She slightly opened her eyes…..she didn't recognise her surroundings. As she slowly gained consciousness she remembered exactly how she had gotten there. She felt her body shudder at the thought of him. She tried to lift her head but felt a searing pain rip right through it. She went to lift her hand to touch her head, but it was pulled back down by the ropes tying her to the bed. She didn't fight against the ropes, there was no point. She lay her head back gently on the pillow and closed her eyes to try and ease the pain.

She must have dosed off again as the next thing she felt was someone hovering over her holding each of her arms. He shook her gently…."Lauren…..Lauren….wakey wakey."

She hadn't heard that name in a long time and she really didn't want to hear it again. She kept her eyes closed hoping that it was all a dream.

"Lauren!" he was a little firmer with her this time….."Oh sorry it's Emily right?" he said with venom in his voice.

She gave in and opened her eyes. And there he was, the man who filled her with more dread and horror than anyone her entire life.

"Hey there." He said softly…."How you doing?" and he smiled at her.

She didn't answer. Just stared straight back at him. He hadn't changed much, just aged a little. He still had those piercing blue eyes and full lips that she had once kissed. For a man on the run, he was immaculate…..clean shaven and sweet smelling. Her mind was wandering….wandering back to a time when her life was so different. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness again.

He tapped the side of her face…."Come on, it's time to get up now."

She opened her eyes again, and struggled to say, "What do you want from me Ian?"

"What do I want? I want back those years…..you owe me."

"What are you talking about? I can't give you back those years."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

She shook her head at him…."If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

"No way… you don't get off that easy. I'll let you rest a little more though. You look awful… See you in a little while." And he stroked her cheek.

Emily let her head fall back on the pillow and watched him leave the room. She was too tired and too weak to try and get free of the ropes. Even if she managed to, there was no way she'd get past him. All she could do was rest and try and get rid of the pain in her head to give herself a fighting chance of figuring a way out of this. She closed her eyes and couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to when she first met Doyle…..

"_Prentiss…You ready for this?" Adrien asked her._

"_Sure."_

"_We're one phone call away, you know that right?"_

"_Yes Adrien, we've been through all of this. I'll be fine."_

"_Ok. I'll drop you off at the bar and I'll be waiting outside."_

_Emily was dressed in a backless black dress. She really did look like a princess. She walked into the bar oozing class and elegance. It was no ordinary bar. It was a bar used by some of the wealthiest locals. The kind of place a girl with high ambitions goes to meet a rich suitor. She sat at the bar and ordered a martini. She surveyed the room and could see Doyle sitting with a group of men. She recognised a couple of them from CIA photographs. She made sure she didn't stare, not wanting to be too obvious. She sat for a while, fending off a couple of rich guys trying their luck. It took over an hour for her to get her first chance to interact with him when he came up to the bar to order a round of drinks. She knew he didn't need to come to the bar as they had had table service all night…._

_He stood four or five feet away from her. She glanced at him, gave a sultry smile and looked back down to her drink, giving off the impression of being slightly embarrassed._

_He was a handsome man with a real air of authority about him….much like many of the men she had encountered as a result of being an Ambassador's daughter. These kinds of circles were not alien to her and she knew how to handle men like this. Making them feel important and attractive gets you everywhere._

_She could feel his stare on her. He was studying her. She let him watch her for a few more seconds and then gave another shy look. He smiled back at her, raised his drink and then turned and went back to his group._

_She knew she had hooked him there and then. That was enough for that night….it was just the beginning._

_She returned to the same bar a few days later knowing he was in there. She sat in the same place and didn't have to wait long before he made his move._

"_You here again?...What are you drinking?" Doyle asked _

"_Oh, Martini. Thanks."_

_Doyle signalled to the barman to get Emily another drink._

"_Hi. I'm Ian, Ian Doyle. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it. _

_Emily gave a beautiful smile back… "You too. Thanks for the drink."_

"_Pleasure….so are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?"_

"_Oh sorry…." And she gave a little laugh…."Lauren."_

"_That's a beautiful name. It suits you." He certainly was charming. She never lost sight of what he was though, no matter how much he turned it on._

"_Thank you." Emily replied._

"_Well listen, I'm here for a business meeting tonight, but I would like to meet you again if that's ok with you."_

"_Yes, that would be nice." _

"_Good. Meet me here tomorrow at seven and I'll buy you dinner." _

_He certainly was confident._

"_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"_You will." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his 'business meeting'._

_The following night they met as planned. The charm offensive continued. He ordered lobster and champagne and he bought her a red rose. The conversation flowed…..Emily knowing all along that they were both lying through their teeth the whole time. She told him she was the daughter of a businessman in the States and that he had sent her over here to wine and dine some clients. He told her he had a telecommunications company and was trying to tap into a new Russian market…..all lies….._

"Emily! Come on now, I've waited long enough."

Doyle was back and once again shook her awake.

"Now, I'm going to untie these ropes. I know that you are a badass FBI Agent Emily, but don't even think about trying to fight me, because you know you won't win. Do you understand?"

She nodded to him. She knew he was right. She was in no state to put up a fight. Her only chance was to go along with him and keep this game going as long as she could in the hope that her team, old or new, would find her.

"Now, come on, get up."

She slowly stood up, still feeling unsteady on her feet. Doyle took hold of her hand and led her out of the bedroom. He was gentle with her, which unnerved her…..she couldn't understand it after their last meeting. As he walked her into the dining room it all became clear…..he had recreated the first night they had gone for dinner….to the smallest detail. The table was laid out the same, there was a solitary candle in the middle of it and a red rose on one of the placemats. He wanted to relive their relationship….but how far did he want to go?

She surveyed the room and took in as much detail as she could. It appeared to be an old cottage. There were some pictures on the walls of a couple, probably in their sixties…..she recognised them!

"Where are your parents?" she asked him.

He instantly turned to face her…."So you remember them then?"

"Yes….only from the photos. I never met them did I?"

"No, you didn't. It was one of those things we had planned right?"

She bowed her head…."Look, I'm sorry I lied to you back then, I was just doing my job. What you are doing now is not going to change any of that."

He took a deep breath and she saw him clench his fists…."We'll talk about that later….right now I want you to go and change into this" and he handed her a dress, pretty much the same as the one she had worn on the night she first went to dinner with him.

She did as he said and went to sit at the table. As she predicted, the food and the champagne were the same as that night too.

"So, are you going to tell me all about Emily Prentiss then seeing as Lauren Wylde never actually existed?"

"If I remember correctly, we both lied that night. Telecommunications?"

"True, but mine were only half truths. Everything you told me was a lie….." he was starting to get angry…."My feelings weren't a lie." And he gave her a raged stare.

She knew she would have to calm him back down to buy her more time.

"Ian…" she said softly…."Do you really think I could have faked all of that?"

"What are you saying? You had feelings for me too?"

"May be", she said lying again.

He stood up and walked round to where she sat. He took her hand and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him… "Don't lie to me again!" and he smacked her round the face with the back of his hand. She put her hand to her reddened cheek and looked at him…. "I'm not lying Ian." He looked at her strangely….she wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he seemed to calm down a little. He removed her hand from her cheek and ran his finger down the reddened patch.

"Now, go and get yourself to bed, you need some rest. You look exhausted. We'll picj this up tomorrow"

She was confused and dreading what was coming tomorrow, but relieved that the ordeal was over for tonight.

She got into her bed and thought back to how the evening ended back then…..

"_Ian, I need to tell you something."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I need to let you know that I'm married."_

_He looked at her hand….."There's no ring."_

"_No, we're getting a divorce, but I just want you to know. I don't want you to think I'm somehow fooling you."_

"_Well I appreciate that Lauren…..but can I still see you?"_

"_Yes, I'd like that."_

"_Good, his loss is my gain I guess….Now let me get you home."_

_Emily looked away from him._

"_What's the matter Lauren?"_

"_Look, I don't want to lead you on. When I said I was still married, I told you that as I don't want you to expect too much of me if you know what I mean. Not until the divorce comes through."_

"_Of course, I'll be the perfect gentleman."_

_Of course she knew that he was far from that. He used high class prostitutes pretty regularly. Not because he couldn't find a woman without paying for it…..he could easily walk into any bar and women would flock, but it was convenient for him and no doubt a power thing._

_He drove her to her hotel that night and walked her to her room. He took hold of her hand and leant in to kiss her…..before his lips touched hers he whispered…."Is this allowed?" As much as she hated this, she knew she would have to go so far to keep him interested….so she nodded. He kissed her deeply. It was almost aggressive and she wondered how far he was going to push this, but he did stop after a few seconds….."I'll call you tomorrow." He stated and then walked back to his car….._

She remembered that first kiss like it was yesterday. It had made her sick to her stomach, but it had been only a taste of what she would have to do.

_Over the next few weeks he continued to wine and dine her._ _She would slowly drip feed snippets of information about her and her father's business to let him know she wasn't whiter than white, hoping that he would eventually trust her enough to let her into his world. She knew she had gained that trust one evening at his place. _

_They were on his sofa and the physical contact was getting harder and harder for her to deal with. He was pushing it further all the time. He was lay on top of her, kissing her neck, hands all over the place. His hand moved to the hem of her dress and he began to pull it upwards….."Ian, I erm….. you know I can't….."_

_He stopped and looked into her eyes….."Jesus Lauren you're killing me here!"_

"_I know, and I'm sorry, but I made a promise to myself. I know it may seem silly to you and if you're not happy, I understand if you want to call things off."_

_He smiled at her…."No chance. I can wait. it's just a few weeks more right?"_

"_Yes, not long." She knew full well he could wait and was having his needs fulfilled.…Svetlana saw to that two or three times that week alone._

"_I want you to come with me to a dinner tomorrow….to meet some of my business associates."_

_And there, at that point, she knew she had gotten a way in. This was where she would get most intelligence….listening to him speaking to these men. She would act dumb for the most part, but would take it all in. And that's exactly what she did for the next few weeks, feeding everything back to Adrien and her team._

Her mind then drifted to her old team. She prayed they would save her as they did before…She also assumed by now that Morgan and the others would know all about this. She knew she had the best people looking for her. The people she trusted most in the world….but would it be enough?

**Sorry if there's not enough action in this chapter…..it's a necessary to tell the background story… I'll put more action in the next one if people want me to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

Chapter 3

"Sir, sir, we have a call from the local cops. The found the van that Doyle was in... it's abandoned about ten miles from here on a dirt road," Garcia said, running into the briefing room.

"No sign of either of them I take it?" Hotch asked.

"No, sir. Nothing obvious was found in the van. They're taking it in for examination."

"Okay. Any sign of Adrien or Tsia yet?"

Morgan answered Hotch, not bothering to look up from the table. "Yes, Tsia's just met him at the airport. They should be here any second now."

"Good. Garcia, when Adrien arrives I need you to try and find out if Doyle has any links here. He can't be doing this without any help."

They were then distracted when Morgan suddenly stood up and nearly kicked the chair from under the table. He stormed out of the room without saying a word.

Hotch looked towards Rossi. "You think he can handle this?"

"He's feeling pretty pissed with himself right now for starting a fight with her. He's also having to come to terms with the fact there is a whole side of her didn't know about."

"We all are, Dave."

"I know. I'll go speak with him. We need him though, Hotch. We're already short here."

Hotch signalled for Rossi to go after him with a nod of his head.

…..

Rossi found Morgan in the break room, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morgan, you can go home and get some rest you know."

"As if that's going to happen, Rossi." Morgan retorted with some venom colouring his tone.

"We'll find her, but you have to snap out of this. We need you to be on your game here."

"Snap out of it? He could be doing god knows what to her right now. She may even be dead for all we know…. she was coming to me for help and I left her."

"You had no way of knowing what was going on. She hid it from all of us."

Before Morgan could answer, something had caught his attention. Rossi turned to see what he was looking at. He saw Tsia and a man he assumed to be Adrien walking towards the briefing room. Morgan quickly made his way there, followed by Rossi.

Introductions were made and Hotch updated Adrien on where they were at.

"Adrien, what can you tell us about Doyle's associates? Anyone here in the US that could be helping him?"

"Not that I know of. The only solid link to the States were his parents, but they died a few years back."

"They were American?" Reid asked.

"No. They moved out here after Doyle was put in prison."

"But that means Doyle never would have visited them here." Rossi stated.

Adrien nodded in agreement and then turned to face Hotch as the unit chief began to speak. "Okay. Adrien, we could do with knowing a bit more about Prentiss' relationship with Doyle."

Hotch could see Morgan shifting out of the corner of his eye and knew this was going to be difficult for him to hear.

"After she formed a relationship with him, she introduced me as a business client. The hope was that he would see me as a potential buyer. In order for that to happen he had to trust her and the only way he was going to do that was if he was close to her."

"How close?"

Those were the first words Morgan spoke to Adrien. Hotch gave him a disapproving look, but the truth was they needed to know so that they could figure out what he was going to do with her.

Adrien looked at Morgan, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. She was very close to him. She had to be for him to trust her the way we needed him to. She used a ruse of being married and going through a divorce to try and stall him, but he was becoming impatient. She came to me to ask what she should do next... I had no choice. The operation was time sensitive and we had him right where we wanted him..."

"What are you saying?" Morgan asked, feeling the rage building inside.

"I told her she would have to sleep with him or the operation would be blown."

"But you told me that never happened." Tsia said, looking at her boss in disbelief.

"She didn't want anyone else to know. She wasn't proud of it. There was no reason anyone else needed to know back then."

Tsia made to reply, but didn't get chance.

"You mean you made her sleep with him?" Morgan stood up straight and took a step towards Adrien.

"Morgan, sit down now," Hotch ordered him.

Morgan reluctantly did what he was asked, shaking his head. He did not break eye contact with the man.

"Actually, this could be a good thing," Rossi said, and the whole room turned to look at him in confusion. "Well, if he's already slept with her, maybe there's a chance that's not one of the motives for him taking her now."

"Maybe," Hotch replied, sounding unconvinced. In truth, he believed that was for Morgan's benefit.

"Adrien, I want you to go through everything with Garcia and see what links we can make round here."

Hotch gave the rest of his orders and the team got to work.

…

_They attended a dinner and dance with some of Doyle's very wealthy associates. Emily looked as beautiful as ever in a long red dress that was cut into a V shape at the back, practically to the base of her spine. Doyle was proud to have her on his arm. She was definitely a trophy girlfriend. They slow danced and he snaked his arms around her._

_"You look beautiful tonight, Lauren," he said while he kissed her gently on the lips._

_"Thank you."_

_"So when am I going to meet this business client of yours? He sounds interesting."_

_"He's in town now. We could meet tomorrow if you're free."_

_"Sure….. " His hands slipped down below her waist and he nestled his face into her neck, "I want you tonight, Lauren. I can't stand this waiting anymore."_

_Emily felt sick, but she had spoken to Adrien and she knew what was at stake if she didn't do this. She couldn't have that on her conscience if she blew it._

_"Neither can I," She whispered back._

_That night at his villa felt like one of the longest nights of her life. He wasn't a fast lover. He took his time. He wasn't rough, but he was domineering and demanding. She had to take her mind elsewhere and switch off from what was happening, but had to seem like she was enjoying it at the same time. That ability to switch off had followed her for the rest of her life._

_The following morning, as on many mornings to come, he bought her coffee and croissants in bed…_

Emily awoke to that familiar smell. Her head was still sore. She lay for a few minutes, contemplating how she could get out of this. This was just a cottage and not a fortress, although the windows in her room were barred and he had her handcuffed to the frame of the bed. She knew she would have to play along with him, just to stall for time.

Doyle walked into the room and placed the tray on her bed. "Morning Emily... Hungry?"

She nodded. "Ian? I need the bathroom. Can you just undo these, please?"

"Of course."

His pleasantness unnerved her. He undid the cuff that was attached to the frame of the bed. She held out her wrist, expecting him to do the same with that, but he didn't. Instead he slipped the free cuff onto her other wrist.

"Are you kidding me? I'm only going to the bathroom."

She suddenly felt a slap against her cheek.

"Don't speak to me that way! You never did before and you won't again. Do you hear me?" He shouted in her face.

Emily's mind was racing. Unusually, she had no idea how to handle him. His temper was all over the place. One minute he was so calm and the next she could see the rage building in him.

She ate her breakfast with him watching her intently. After she finished Doyle sat on the bed next to her having calmed back down.

"So, what you said yesterday, about having feelings for me back then. You meant that, huh?"

"Ian, do you really think I could have done all those things with you if I didn't? That would make me one cold bitch if I didn't, right?" As she listened to herself say those things, she wondered if they were true. Was she really that cold that she could have allowed someone so evil, that she had no feelings for, or attraction to, to do that to her?

She looked him straight in the eyes, trying to make him believe, and he did.

He stroked his finger against her cheek and kissed her on her lips. She didn't flinch. She pushed the panic rising in her chest down into the pit of her stomach.

"I have missed this," she heard him mumble as he kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. He gently pushed her back on the bed and continued. But she faltered. Her mind wandered to Morgan and how this felt when it was him doing this. Nobody had ever made her feel like he did. She knew she was doing this to survive, but she still felt a wave of guilt as well as sick to her stomach knowing that she was allowing this monster to do this once again.

And that was her mistake. Doyle had moved his face so it was above hers and looked into her eyes.

"You're lying," He said deeply, but quietly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"No Ian, I'm not. I promise."

"You promise? Your promises are worth nothing. Get up!" He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her into the sitting room. He took one of the dining chairs and placed it in the middle of the room, pushing her down onto it. Emily braced herself for what was coming next. This wasn't going to be good.

….

Back at the BAU, Garcia was frantically searching with Adrien for local links to Doyle. Morgan paced up and down her office, at his bursting point because he couldn't do a thing to help.

"This is hopeless, we can't find anything," Garcia sighed.

"Ok, let's go back to his parents. May be we missed something," Adrien said desperately. They really were running out of ideas.

Garcia tapped away. "You said they were dead, right?"

"Yes, a couple of years ago. I think his father died first and his mother not long after. Why?"

"We did miss something…."

Morgan's gaze shifted to Garcia.

"There is still a property in their name…..about fifteen miles from here. Looking at the registers, no-one lives there now."

"Are you able to get a copy of the will? Or something that will tell us who it was left to?" Adrien asked.

"Just one minute." Garcia tapped furiously. "Bingo! It was left to Doyle….. I guess he would have been told, right?"

"What's the address, Garcia?" Morgan demanded.

"I'll send it to your phone now."

Before she could finish he was out of the door. Adrien ran after him and within a couple of minutes the team, plus Adrien and Tsia, were in the SUVs.

…

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, Emily." Doyle growled, his face just inches away from hers.

"Just do it then, Ian, get it over and done with if you think it will make you feel better."

"Yes. Yes it will. You let me fall in love with you. You made me look foolish in front of my friends."

"Friends? They weren't friends, Ian. They would have done you over, just the same way you would do them over. There's no loyalty in your world."

"Obviously" he seethed, gesturing towards her.

He grabbed her face with one hand and pushed hard so the chair fell backwards, leaving her in a heap on the floor. He stood over her and punched her in the stomach.

She winced in pain as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet so she stood in front of him. She knew it was fight or die now, and she had nothing to lose. She was still handcuffed, but her hands were in the front, giving her some hope. As he came close to her she lifted her arms with as much force as she could. The chain linking the two cuffs smashed into Doyle's nose and whipped his head backwards. She caught him off guard and as he was disorientated, she got behind him and lifted her arms over his head placing the chain of the cuffs around his neck. She pulled as hard as she could and held on for dear life. Doyle struggled for a while but eventually he was too strong for her. He elbowed her in the ribs and she heard the cracking noise of bone breaking. Doyle got loose and flung her across the room where she hit the edge of the table and fell to the floor.

Doyle went over to her and stood astride her….."You really don't know what's good for you do you, Emily Prentiss? You could have just played along and you would be fine now."

Emily looked into his eyes defiantly. "Do you want to know the truth, Doyle?"

That was the first time she had ever called him 'Doyle' and it sent a shock wave through his body.

"The truth is, I couldn't stand having your filthy hands all over me. You made me sick to my stomach. I had and still have nothing but hatred for you. You are pure evil and whenever it is that you finally die, I hope you rot in hell."

She could see his chest rising and falling heavily, partly from the fight and partly from the anger. His bloodied face just stared at her, and she could see the rage in his eyes escalating.

**To be continued….**


End file.
